oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Serpentine helm
The serpentine helm is a degradable helmet made at level 52 Crafting by using a chisel on a serpentine visage, giving the player 120 Crafting experience. The helmet requires 75 Defence to wear. Its bonuses are comparable to those of the Barrows helmets, however, unlike verac's helm, the serpentine helm offers no prayer bonus. 110px |caption = A player wearing an uncharged serpentine helm |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = -5 |arange = -5 |dstab = 52 |dslash = 55 |dcrush = 58 |dmagic = 0 |drange = 50 |str = 3 |rstr = 0 |mdmg = 0 |prayer = 0 |slot = head }} |text1 = Uncharged |item2 = The serpentine helm is a degradable helmet made at level 52 Crafting by using a chisel on a serpentine visage, giving the player 120 Crafting experience. The helmet requires 75 Defence to wear. Its bonuses are comparable to those of the Barrows helmets, however, unlike the verac's helm, the serpentine helm offers no prayer bonus. 110px |caption = A player wearing a serpentine helm |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = -5 |arange = -5 |dstab = +52 |dslash = +55 |dcrush = +58 |dmagic = 0 |drange = +50 |str = +3 |rstr = 0 |mdmg = 0 |prayer = 0 |slot = head }} |text2 = Charged }} Charging The helmet is charged with zulrah's scales, requiring 11,000 scales to fully charge it, costing * 11000}}}}. It cannot be equipped if it is uncharged, except when fully degraded while equipped. When fully charged, the helmet will last for 15 hours of combat before returning to its uncharged state. Passive effects The serpentine helm provides two passive effects: * When equipped, the helmet will grant immunity to venom and poison. * The opponent has a chance to be inflicted with venom for every successful hit the player does, provided that they are not immune to it. This effect only applies to monsters and does not work on other players. The chances of inflicting venom when the player damages a monster with the helmet equipped are as follows: *1 in 6 chance (16.7%) if using a non-poisoned melee weapon (this includes melee hits with the Toxic staff of the dead, since it alone can only apply venom with spells). *1 in 2 chance (50%) if using poisoned weapons. *100% chance if using the toxic blowpipe, trident of the swamp, or damaging spells with the toxic staff of the dead. Death & dismantling If a player dies with the helmet in PVP and it is not protected, any scales that were used to charge it will appear on the floor along with the uncharged helmet. In addition, players can dismantle an uncharged helm to receive 20,000 zulrah's scales, resulting in a * 20000 - >= 1|profit|loss}} of * 20000}} - }} coins. Recolouring The player can use mutagens dropped by Zulrah to recolour the serpentine helm into one of its two colour variants: using a magma mutagen creates a magma helm, and using a tanzanite mutagen creates a tanzanite helm. These variants do not apply any stat changes and are purely cosmetic. The only way to obtain the recoloured helmets is by killing Zulrah herself, as the mutagens or recoloured helmets cannot be traded. Concept art Serpentine helm work-in-progress.png Serpentine helm work-in-progress 2.png Trivia *Upon release, if an opponent attacked a player with the helmet equipped, there was a 1 in 6 chance (16.7%) they would be inflicted with venom, providing that they weren't immune to poison. In addition, the helmet had a +5 strength bonus. The envenoming effect and strength bonus were removed and reduced (to +3) respectively in an update on 25 May 2017. **Due to player complaints about the serpentine helm being left with no offensive benefits in comparison to the much cheaper helm of neitiznot given the previous change, an update the next day brought back the envenoming capabilities of the helmet. However, it will only work against NPCs that the player damages with melee. *On 16 November 2017, an update buffed the serpentine helm's envenoming capabilities. Prior to the update, the helm would only envenom if a melee weapon was used with a 1 in 6 (16.7%) rate.